


Tell Us About Jack's Trust Issues

by Pixial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an ask I got on my Soldier76 RP blog. I’m pretty proud of how it turned out, so I’m counting it as fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Us About Jack's Trust Issues

Imagine you’re a boy with a farm and two loving parents in the middle of nowhere. You grow up on this farm. It is your world save for what you see on tv and read in your comics. People can do anything in those comics, even save the world. You go to school, and your teachers tell you you’re made for something great. You gain approval through grades and being the nice boy, the good boy, and you start to believe them.

Imagine you sign up for the military, a career that you’ve been told all your life is something proud and noble. You can do anything in the military. You can make the world a better place. Your mother cries when you get on the bus. Your father claps you on the shoulder with eyes shining wetly and tells you that he’s proud of you. You smile and leave. It’s the last time you see them like that ever again.

Imagine that you succeed in your new life. You rise through the ranks and eventually are chosen for a special program, something that will advance your career further. You accept, and you’re taken out of your comfortable routine again. It’s hard and it hurts and sometimes you wonder if it’s the right choice, but they keep telling you you’re great, that you’re special. You struggle to believe.

Imagine they give you a partner. He’s quiet, sarcastic, from a world completely alien to yours. He smells of the city and smoke, and all you know is blue sky and corn fields. He’s everything you aren’t, but he wears it well. You aren’t sure you like him. You butt heads. You save each other’s lives. You start to watch each other’s backs. You become friends.

Imagine they take you and your partner and put you in charge a new force, one for heroes and world-difference makers. Like you. They keep telling you you’re great, and now they’ve handed you what they call the hope of the future. But you’re not doing it alone. You have your partner, and you realize that you could never do it alone. He’s always been by your side, ready to help. He’s the ground beneath your feet, keeping you steady as you stretch your wings. Together, you move mountains. 

Imagine there’s a promotion coming up. You and he both know he’ll get it. He’s the only choice, the best choice. You don’t begrudge it. You know in your heart that he deserves it for everything he’s done for you, for the world. You celebrate with him. You laugh and drink and tangle one last time. You almost tell him you love him. You’re called into the head office. The promotion is yours. Your partner is given a secondary command. You don’t understand.

Imagine he drifts from you. Your partner, the one thing you always thought of as a constant is suddenly more and more absent in your life. You wonder where he’s gone. He won’t talk to you beyond a few terse words when the job demands it. You want to know what’s happening. No one will tell you. Everyone has questions as the world changes, and they’re looking at you for answers. You don’t have any.

Imagine one day, this all comes to a head. Evidence has found that someone within your ranks has betrayed you all. A bomb’s been set and the building’s coming down. It was him. Your partner. You still don’t understand, but everything says it’s him. Everyone says it’s him. You don’t want to believe it. You’re afraid to.

Imagine you’re looking for one last bit of hope in the crumbling of the world’s future. He’s there, you find him. You ask and ask why, but you don’t get an answer.

Imagine that he attacks, leaping at you with fists raised high. 

Imagine that is the last sight you see before your world goes dark for the rest of your life. 

Imagine that’s the last thing you see before the world mourns your death.

If you can imagine that, you’ll start to understand Jack’s trust issues.


End file.
